<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow by Laisaxrem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086281">Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem'>Laisaxrem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short One Shot, Sparring, after the war, kakashi is testing his abilities, lunch together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The War was over a few days ago and Konoha is still adjusting to the new situation. Between the funeral of the fallen ones and the care of the wounded ones, Kakashi has to come to terms with the lack of the sharingan. Tsunade orders him to test his skills now that, for the first time in nearly twenty years, he finds himself without his secret weapon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Sai, Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Sai, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Sai &amp; Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988346">Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem">Laisaxrem</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte (and yes, I got help from Google too).<br/>Btw.</p><p>DATE: Thursday, 17th October 1679<br/>TITLE: Firework - Katy Perry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The explosion of the paper-bomb did not hide the trap and Kakashi calmly dodged the ink tiger while with a well-launched kunai he destroyed the large eagle carrying his enemy.</p><p>Sai fell gracefully to the ground and Kakashi did not have time to deliver the final blow because a wooden bulkhead rose to separate them and the shinobi was forced to leap off to avoid Tenzō's Mokuton.</p><p>A small smile appeared on his face, well hidden by his mask.</p><p>The war had been over for a week now, and Konoha was slowly starting to live again. It had taken five days of intense work to bring home all the wounded from the battlefield and now a number of shinobi had been tasked by the Kage to bring home the bodies of those who had died in battle. The genin had also been put to work: some who helped the iryō-nins in the care of the wounded, some who helped in drawing up the list of missing and deceased, some who helped civilians to return to their homes. All Konoha was in turmoil. On the first day, Tsunade had resumed guards on the walls of the Village and, in the absence of missions, all able ninjas were expected to lend a hand.</p><p>There had also been the first collective funeral ceremonies and Kakashi had attended them all. Some losses had been much more painful than others and he had been tempted several times to take refuge at the monument, but Obito's voice in his mind had made him give up. In particular, the ceremony of the previous day, in which Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and Neji had given the last farewell, had been extremely difficult. They had put it off for days in order to have Neji’s team complete but in the end they had to surrender to the evidence that they couldn’t wait any longer. Because Gai was still in the hospital, in a medically induced coma, closely monitored by Sakura. Both she and Tsunade had guaranteed that he would awaken when he was ready, even if the chances of him returning to being a ninja were slim or nil. Kakashi was bracing himself, trying to figure out how to support his best friend in this terrible ordeal. He didn’t have a plan yet and a small part of him was grateful that Gai was still unconscious.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more Kakashi realized he had been lucky. Yes, he had suffered, of course. He had found his old friend only to have him snatched away again; he had found his sensei, practically the only father figure he remembered, only to lose him without even a word of farewell; Gai, his best friend, had been hanging by a thread for days and would never fully recover; one of his students, the one who most resembled him, the one to whom he had devoted most of his energy during those few months of Team 7’s life, was in prison and would probably have stayed there forever; and finally Naruto, the son of his sensei, the boy who had returned him his left eye, who had saved the world and started what he hoped would be a long period of peace, was still in the hospital recovering from his injuries reported during the near-death fight with Sasuke. But Kakashi was alive, and so were all the people he cared about. It was not something that all his acquaintances could claim.</p><p>However, there was a big unknown now in his life.</p><p>He had lost the sharingan that had characterized his fighting style for the past twenty years. Tsunade had assured him that he would benefit from this, such as the fact that his chakra reserves would no longer be constantly drained from the eye, but Kakashi was worried. He had lived for more than half of his life relying on the benefits that the dōjutsu brought and was now unsure whether his skills would remain the same.</p><p>Therefore, on the orders of the Hokage, he had decided to skip a few rounds of patrols on the walls to measure his skills without the sharingan. He had decided to start with a generic training just to test the waters, a one-on-two where everything was valid; he would then think about evaluating his areas of expertise individually. And so he found himself in training camp 15 with Tenzō and Sai and, he had to admit, he was enjoying the fight. After days he had finally shut down his brain and let his body take the lead. It was something that came naturally to him after almost thirty years of training and wars and missions; it was his life, his entire existence. And it had been wonderful to find himself as capable as he was before the loss of the dōjutsu. Of course, he could no longer anticipate the moves of his opponents, this was true, but he still had almost thirty years of experience behind him and interpreting the movements of Tenzō and Sai was not that difficult.</p><p>So Kakashi smiled to himself and continued training, a half smile on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>At one point in the fight, when he was starting to feel tired, Sakura peeped out and Kakashi thought (and feared) she would join the fray, but she just sat in the sun watching them and they respected her decision.</p><p>When finally, panting and half hidden behind a log, Kakashi noticed that Sai was about to reach his limit, he made the typical gesture of the ANBU to interrupt a mission and all three walked towards their teammate and dropped on the ground, exhausted.</p><p>Sakura looked at them with a keen eye, a doctor’s eye, and her brows furrowed deeply as she analysed Sai. Finally she sighed and got up giving them a look of disapproval. Kakashi felt a little embarrassment sting his conscience: perhaps he should have stopped training at the first signs of his subordinate’s fatigue but he had become too caught up in the exaltation of the fight, of the chakra that ran in his veins, to even consider that side.</p><p>«Stay here. Drink and do some stretching. I’ll be right back», the young woman ordered. And she set off at a rapid pace towards the Village.</p><p>Not even twenty minutes later she was there again, her arms loaded with bags and envelopes from which came a wonderful scent of food. Kakashi’s stomach launched into a low gurgle and he found himself blushing furiously under the amused gaze of the other three. Sakura chuckled and knelt beside them.</p><p>«I imagined you would be hungry after all that training», explained the kunoichi, starting to distribute paper containers full of take-away foods of all kinds. Kakashi immediately took possession of a portion of takoyaki still steaming and loaded with otafuku sauce and katsuobushi, just as he liked it, and thanked Sakura with a smile. «Come on, eat. Doctor's order».</p><p>And with no other hesitations they obeyed.</p><p>Kakashi was almost halfway through his container of octopus balls when Sai briefly dropped his nikuman to stare at him.</p><p>«Kakashi-taichō, how can you be so fast even without the sharingan?»</p><p>He shrugged as he made another takoyaki disappear under the mask.</p><p>«My speed is not dictated by sharingan», he explained. «That allowed me to predict the movements of my opponents and be more confident in mine so as to make the most of my skills, but I was always been fast, even before Obito’s death».</p><p>It was true. It was something he had unconsciously known even before that training, but he would have lied if he had said that a part of him wasn’t worried that in those twenty years with the sharingan he had lost that ability. It had been a relief to discover that this wasn’t the case.</p><p>«And you have more stamina, right Kakashi-sensei?» Sakura asked, ditching the empty container and grabbing a box of dango.</p><p>«Mmm mmm», he confirmed with a moan, chewing on another deliciously sauce-filled takoyaki.</p><p>Just as Tsunade had predicted, in fact, the lack of sharingan had restored his chakra reserve. And this was definitely a great thing.</p><p>«Do you mean in combat or in the sexual sphere?» Sai asked, his face genuinely curious, and Kakashi felt the morsel attempt to descend towards the trachea instead of the oesophagus.</p><p>Absent-mindedly he felt Sakura vigorously tap his back as he coughed.</p><p>«We are discussing his training, Sai, not his sex life… although that would be an interesting response».</p><p>«Sakura!»</p><p>«Medically speaking».</p><p>«Kami-sama…»</p><p>«Sakura, Sai, try not to embarrass Kakashi-senpai or he’ll go hiding in Yondaime’s nostril», Tenzō scolded them, but that on his face was definitely a smile, and his bright eyes were a clear sign that he was having too much fun. The traitor.</p><p>«Do not add yourself to this, <em>Yamato</em>», he scolded him, intentionally treading on his false name.</p><p>«I apologize, taichō, I didn’t mean to be offensive», Sai apologized, a small crease between his eyebrows, a sign that he was truly contrite, even though he probably didn’t understand much of their exchange.</p><p>He didn’t have time to say anything, neither a joke nor a reassurance, because Sakura laughed happily and threw a playful punch on the shoulder of her teammate.</p><p>«Relax, Sai, we’re just kidding. We’re just making fun of Kakashi-sensei a little bit».</p><p>«Maa, Sakura-chan, please don’t call me “sensei”. And I didn’t expect such a disrespectful attitude from you».</p><p>«Hey, Yamato-taichō», she called, completely ignoring his reprimand and turning to Tenzō, who watched their interactions with a smile on his face and a melonpan clutched in his hand. It was nice to see him so peaceful after what he had been through during the war. «Why don't you tell us some funny anecdotes about Kakashi-sensei? Something embarrassing».</p><p>Tenzō laughed heartily and put the sweet down in his sticky file.</p><p>«I have just the story for us», said his kōhai, giving him a little smile that didn’t bode well. But no, he certainly wouldn’t have dared. «If I remember correctly it all began when Gai-san challenged Kakashi-senpai to catch as many fish with his bare hands…»</p><p>«Tenzō…» he warned, his tone low and menacing. He wouldn’t allow that story to be divulged.</p><p>«Ohhhh. This is just what I wanted to hear. Come on, Yamato-taichō, I’m all ears!»</p><p>Maybe training had been a bad idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of the first things I asked myself after the manga was finished was how Kakashi had experienced the loss of the sharingan; not so much emotionally but rather in terms of his ninja skills. In short, he has spent more than half of his life with the sharingan, counting on the particular abilities he gives but also evaluating the negative sides (the blind spot when it's covered, the continuous drainage of chakra etc.). And so this fic was born. I'm not entirely satisfied with it and I think I'll come back to it later, enriching it a bit, just like I'm doing with all the ones I've already published (I'm a perfectionist, as well as a procrastinator, unfortunately).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>